


Pokemon Professor Amelie: Milotic

by SylveonSylveoff



Series: Poke Professor Amelie [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Breast Fucking, Come Inflation, Crying, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Hemipenis, Multi, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokephilia, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylveonSylveoff/pseuds/SylveonSylveoff
Summary: Amelie,  a new pokemon professor looking to study pokemon breeding! Well, study breeding later, right now she's on vacation to the beautiful Alola. Her vacation has a slight interruption when she meets some Milotic on the beach...





	Pokemon Professor Amelie: Milotic

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fanfic in quite a while so tell me if you find any mistakes! This is super self indulgent so forgive me. Who else is wanting to get fucked by a big-ass monster???

Pokemon Breeding, my passion, and my choice of research. For years I always loved to hang around daycares, and now I’m licensed to study pokemon and their breeding cycles. My name is Professor Amelie, a pokemon professor and currently on the front line of pokemon breeding research!

Not yet though. Right now, I’m on vacation.

As I got off the plane, sea salt and sand filled my nose and I could almost bounce around, it had been too long since a trip to Alola for me. My hotel was booked and all I needed was my bathing suit! At the hotel, the view was of the long beach, full of people, soft waves, and sand. Despite the beautiful view, I couldn’t help but cringe at the thought of this trip’s bill. Sure, it was a graduation celebration, but it cost a fortune. 

Changing into my bathing suit, I admired it in the mirror, it fit me nicely, if a but snug. It was a bikini, the top a soft yellow and the bottoms black. It went perfectly with my dark brown hair, so I couldn’t complain.

I packed my things and made my way to the beach, warm sunlight setting the ocean aglow. I decided to lay out, maybe take a nap, still tired from the trip. I found a small area off from the crowd, it was almost like a cave, but with no roof so I could still sun. Laying out my chair, all I could hear was the soft lapping of the waves on the beach below. I drifted off, lulled to sleep.

When I woke up, my first sight was the moon, and then the tide. It had risen, taking everything, my phone, my bag, everting except for me and my chair. Startled, I fell out of the chair, slamming my face into the rough sand. I got up, groaning. I looked around, hoping to find any of my possessions, none to be found. Instead, there was a splashing, and then something dragging along the sand. My head whipped around and I was frozen in fear. It was a milotic, towering over me by a foot, easily. I tried to scream, but the serpent tackled me, pinning me to the ground. Its body laid over my legs, as I fought to get up, no luck. I turned around, maybe I could reason with it!

It had other plans. My first sight was two twin dicks, covered in ridges and furling out at the head. My heart in my throat I tried to scream, but couldn’t. I tried another time to get away, swinging my hands behind me in a feverish attempt to get it off. 

“Millll”, It growled at me.

Before I knew what happened I was paralyzed, shocks going through my body. With me unable to fight back it probed around my bikini, rubbing one of its dicks against it. A shiver ran through my body as it touched me and I wanted to shout. 

It purred its name again and a mouth-watering smell flooded my scenes, my head was getting fuzzy, and most importantly, I was getting horny. It had used sweet smell, but I couldn’t care, I was getting wet and I was panting, breath heavy. Suddenly I was wet and the serpent had my bikini in it’s mouth, ripping it off. 

The cool night air washed over me, and I felt the creature spreading my legs apart. I couldn’t even brace myself, it inserted itself into me, slowly inching itself in as I was stretched. It was almost painfully slow as it went it, I could feel every ridge pressing against my walls, small bumps sending shivers down my spine. I moaned as it hit my g-spot, my face hot against the cool sand and I was aching for more pleasure. 

When it stopped I let out a whine, it couldn’t of even bottomed out yet! I could feel it’s dick pushing out into the sand, stretching my stomach, then it started thrusting. I howled with pleasure, the ridges going farther and stretching me. As it went, it’s other penis was below me, rubbing hard against my clit, only making the pleasure more intense. It stopped for a moment, before pushing itself even farther, slamming me into the sand. 

“More, more, more!”, I screamed, wanting nothing than for this thing to fuck me silly.

The paralysis had worn off by now, and my arms dug into the sand, attempting to ground me as the serpent pushed harder and harder. The dick against my clit was harder now, almost making me want to scream on its own.

It finally bottomed out, the pure force of it making me scream and shoving me into the sand again. The beast shuddered, before making a final heavy thrust. Shaking, it came in me, filling my stomach up and bloating me. The tip of it’s dick flared out, stretching me one again and I screamed, ecstasy flowing through my body.

It pulled out, and my body was dropped to the ground. I landed hard in the sand, coming back to my senses. I was covered in the thing’s come, and I was shaking, I wasn’t going to be getting up anytime soon. I let out a sigh of relief when I heard it slip back into the sea.

A coo came from the sea, and a terrible familiar slink of scale against sand. This time it wasn’t just one milotic, it was a whole herd of them.

I still couldn’t move, my body was exhausted and sore, my legs refused to work. The serpents surrounded me, they knew I couldn’t fight back, they didn’t bother to use sweet scent again.  
All of them tried to dive on me at once, but one was bigger than the rest, swatting them away. It rested itself on my legs, and lined itself up, and shoved itself in without a hint of remorse. Its dick was bigger than the last one, and I let out a strained scream, my throat sore. It started thrusting immediately, the only thing stopping me from going into the sand was another milotic’s scales. The second milotic didn’t bring comfort, it raised me up with its tail and put a dick in my face. When I refused to open my mouth, it growled and I opened, taking its head in. I sucked on the head, moaning around it as I was pounded into it. 

The milotic didn’t think that was enough though, it shoved its dick down my throat. It started pumping, moving in time with the other one. I moaned, hanging in the air only by the serpent’s dicks. The milotic kept going farther and farther, the one at my mouth already pumping down to it’s base. The one at my vagina though, it kept going, stretching me farther than I should and its ridges, god the ridges. They rubbed against everything perfectly, overwhelming me with pleasure.

The milotic eventually bottomed out, but it didn’t like that much, it kept shoving itself farther, it felt like it was ripping me apart. It probably should’ve hurt, I would say I was numb but all I felt was wave after wave of pleasure. I shuddered after the milotic shoved hard. My face was crushed into the other milotic as I came, and moaned hard. 

The milotic at my vagina came then, it’s furled tip going even farther and then fanning out. I screamed into the milotic’s cock and I was filled. The head wouldn’t let anything out, and my stomach bulged from the cum. I hadn’t noticed it’s other dick until now, it was above my, and my back was coated in it’s cum. 

It pulled out, my legs falling to the ground. The one on my mouth was still pumping, but that wasn’t enough for it. It pulled out, dropping me completely. I groaned as I hit the ground, and I fuzzily thought it would be morning soon. My head was swimming when the milotic flipped me onto my back. It put one cock to my mouth and I tried to take it, but that wasn’t what it wanted. With it’s tail, it pulled my mouth open wide, and shoved both of it’s cocks in my mouth. I tried to yelp as they were quickly shoved down my throat.

It started pumping, and another milotic made its way only my stomach. I groaned as the cum pushed out, wetting my thighs even more. It didn’t care about my pussy, instead making its way to my breasts. They were still tightly in the bikini top, and that’s what it wanted. It wrapped itself around me and adjusted itself before thrusting in between my breasts.

Then a third milotic came, putting one dick on the opening to my vagina, then lining up the second. Even with how far I was stretched I screamed when it plunged in quickly. All three were pumping, and all so hard. Every bit of me was sopping wet, whether it was sweat, cum, or my own juices. I gave up at this point, moaning around all of pleasure, overcome by it all. The one on my chest came first, spraying my face, neck and chest. It kept going though, now only thrusting harder.

A tail wrapped around my neck, tightening it around the dual cocks as they pumped. My pussy tightened with it, everything washing over me over and over again, each time just building up more pressure. White flashed in my eyes as I came, my body shaking. 

The milotic at my mouth finally came, filling my throat faster than I could swallow. The dual dicks had flared out though, nothing escaped my mouth and throat. When it pulled out, cum came gushing up and it covered my face. 

Mouth finally open, I hadn’t realized how much I was screaming. The one at my pussy with it’s two dicks kept thrusting harder and harder. I couldn’t hep but moan and scream, every sound bouncing off the walls of what was supposed to be my getaway. The one at my breasts finally released me after coming one more time, at this point they were sore and covered in cum.  
I was left alone with the last milotic. It held me on the ground with it’s tail, thrusting and thrusting both cocks in.

“Faster! Fucking faster!”, I screamed, so close to another orgasm.

It pushed in again, harder this time, but it wasn’t enough. It picked up speead, and I was panting, moaning, and unable to even think. It pushed me over the edge and I screamed, tremors moving through me. 

With a few final thrusts, it came, filing me one more with that flared tip. This milotic didn’t stop though, It kept going and going, forcing the still flared head to scrape along my walls. I screamed and moaned until my voice couldn’t anymore., but it didn’t know when to quit. I came again, shuddering and shaking, crying from the nonstop stimulation. I writhed under its tail, still orgasming when it came again, it’s flared heads only spreading more. I was filled with pleasure, and it never seemed to tire out. 

It unpinned me with it’s tail, instead using all of it’s force to slam into me. I screamed, it only coming out ragged and exhausted. I came again, this time at the same time as the milotic. I shook, entire body rattling with pleasure. Finally, the milotic pulled out, and disappeared into the waves. I dragged myself higher, away from the water’s edge. My legs wouldn’t be working anytime soon. Exhausted, I passed out, unable to stay awake any longer.

When I woke up, my legs were still weak, but i didn’t want to stay another minute in that cove. I found one of my towels, completely soaked but intact and made my way back to the hotel. My belly was bloated out, and I could still feel the come dripping out of me as I walked back.

In my hotel, I laid in bed, shuddering at the thought of what happened. Then I realized something, I was gust “mated” with. Despite the species incompatibility, the milotic were trying to breed with me! I immediately took noted on everything I could remember, back in school we would just study pokemon mating with each other, this however, worked as research. 

The rest of the trip was going to be… interesting.


End file.
